


Don't tear me down from all I need

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Chiamiamo i giornali per dar loro la notizia, Hikka. Per la prima volta da quando stiamo insieme, sono riuscito a svegliarmi prima di te.” scherzò. “Sei carino quando dormi. È un peccato che non lo faccia più spesso.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Don't tear me down from all I need

**Don’t tear me down from all I need**

Quando Hikaru si svegliò quella mattina, sapeva che c’era qualcosa di decisamente strano.

Innanzitutto saltò su, controllando l’ora sul telefono e realizzando che erano le otto e mezza.

Andò un po’ nel panico, prima di ricordare che non doveva andare a lavorare quella mattina; quella realizzazione, quantomeno, lo fece calmare un po’.

Comunque, era strano; aveva sempre avuto problemi a dormire, e la mattina si svegliava sempre molto prima di così. Era compiaciuto, ma allo stesso tempo confuso.

Quello che più lo rendeva perplesso, comunque, era il fatto che Yuto non fosse accanto a lui.

Al contrario di lui, il più piccolo pareva avere la capacità di dormire quanto volesse. C’erano state volte, nei loro rari giorni liberi, in cui Hikaru era dovuto andare nella loro stanza per controllare che fosse ancora vivo.

Prese di nuovo il telefono per controllare se gli avesse mandato qualcosa, quando sentì un rumore provenire dalla cucina.

Troppo pigro per alzarsi, scelse invece di chiamarlo, sperando che il più piccolo si fosse portato dietro il cellulare.

“ _Hikka?_ ” rispose, suonando divertito.

“Buongiorno.” gli disse il più grande, la voce ancora pesante. “Perché non sei a letto con me?” si lamentò, girandosi fra le coperte.

Sentì Yuto ridacchiare all’altro capo del telefono, e il suono lo fece sorridere spontaneamente.

 _“Chiamiamo i giornali per dar loro la notizia, Hikka. Per la prima volta da quando stiamo insieme, sono riuscito a svegliarmi prima di te._ ” scherzò. _“Sei carino quando dormi. È un peccato che non lo faccia più spesso_.”

Il sorriso di Hikaru si accentuò.

“Avrei potuto dormire ancora più a lungo se fossi stato qui, ne sono sicuro. Qualcosa dev’essere andato nel modo giusto, stanotte. O ero particolarmente stanco, non saprei.” scrollò le spalle, come se Yuto potesse effettivamente vederlo. “Perché non torni? È così raro che riusciamo a passare la mattina insieme. Che stai facendo?”

 _“Torno fra massimo cinque minuti. Sta’ a letto e aspettami. Ti proibisco di alzarti, cerca di rilassarti per una volta._ ” rispose, evasivo.

E Hikaru era ancora troppo assonnato per indagare.

“Va bene, va bene. Se prometti di portare caffè quando torni. Se ho quello, per quanto mi riguarda posso passare tutta la giornata a letto.”

Yuto rise ancora, e ancora sembrò il paradiso per le orecchie di Hikaru.

 _“Te lo prometto. Aspettami_.”

Per dire la verità, Yuto mantenne la promessa. Erano passati appena cinque minuti, che Hikaru lo sentì camminare verso la camera da letto.

Quando il più piccolo aprì la porta, Hikaru strabuzzò gli occhi, incredulo.

“Buongiorno.” gli disse Yuto, appoggiando il vassoio che trasportava sul comodino e sporgendosi verso il lato del letto del più grande per dargli un bacio sulle labbra. “Ti sta bene, dormire.” lo informò con un sorrisetto.

“Grazie.” rispose Yaotome automaticamente. “Che sta succedendo, Yutti?” gli chiese, occhieggiando il vassoio.

Yuto si risollevò e spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, chiaramente a disagio.

“Beh, mi sono svegliato un’ora fa e mi sono reso conto che stavi ancora dormendo. Mi c’è voluto un po’ per riprendermi dallo shock, ma poi mi sono messo a pensare.” scrollò le spalle. “Non è quasi mai successo prima, perciò ho pensato che avrei potuto fare qualcosa di carino per commemorare l’avvenimento. E la colazione a letto è l’unica cosa a cui sono riuscito a pensare.” si sedette sul materasso, parendo ancora a disagio. “Ci sono un paio di cose che dovrei precisare, comunque. Chiaramente sai che sono il peggior cuoco del pianeta, innanzitutto. Inoltre ho fatto le cose di fretta, perché avevo paura che ti potessi svegliare da un momento all’altro. E non ho fatto niente di troppo complicato, solo la roba di base.” sospirò. “È tutto, credo.” mormorò, poi prese il vassoio e lo mise fra di loro.

Il sorriso di Hikaru si fece ancora più tenero mentre posava gli occhi sul cibo.

Il tamagoyaki era pallidino, le verdure erano un po’ crude e la zuppa di miso avrebbe potuto essere più densa.

Ed era certo di non aver mai avuto così tanta voglia di mangiare qualcosa in vita sua.

“Sei davvero unico, Nakajima Yuto.” sollevò gli occhi sul fidanzato, il sorriso ancora sul volto. “Vieni qui. Sei abbastanza coraggioso da mangiare con me?” scherzò, spostandosi un poco per far spazio al più piccolo.

Yuto fece una smorfia e andò a sedersi accanto a lui, incrociando le gambe.

“Non saprei. Voglio dire, ho chiamato mia madre nel panico e mi ha spiegato come fare quelle cose per le quali non sapevo nemmeno da dove cominciare. Penso di averla svegliata, tra l’altro, ma è stata abbastanza gentile da non dirmelo.” spiegò. “Il riso dovrebbe essere sicuro, comunque. Il cuoci-riso ha fatto tutto da solo. Quindi, nel caso peggiore, la tua colazione sarà composta da riso e caffè. E posso andare a prendere un paio di merendine dalla cucina, così da non farti morire di fame.”

Hikaru rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Non esiste che non mangi, Yuto. Non m’importa del sapore.” si girò a baciarlo velocemente, poi afferrò le bacchette. “Beh, credo che darò una possibilità alle uova.” annunciò, dando un morso. Masticò più a lungo di quanto richiedesse il tamagoyaki, mantenendo Yuto sulle spine.

“Posso girarmi e puoi sputarlo nel tovagliolo se vuoi.” gli disse il più piccolo, scoraggiato.

Alla fine Hikaru mandò giù, ridacchiando.

“Non è male.” lo informò, sorpreso. “Pensavo che il colore fosse un po’ strano, ma il sapore è buono.” diede un altro morso. “Non che avessi dubbi, ovviamente.” aggiunse, con un ghigno.

“No, certo che no.” Yuto scosse la testa, poi cominciò a mangiare col fidanzato, scoprendo che Hikaru non stava semplicemente essendo educato.

Non era nemmeno vicino a poter dire di essere un buon cuoco, ma almeno la mattinata non sembrava destinata a finire con una gita al pronto soccorso.

“Allora.” disse Hikaru, dopo aver assaggiato sia la zuppa che le verdure e aver dato la propria benedizione anche a quelle. “Cos’è stato veramente che ha scatenato tutto questo? Non sembra improvvisato.”

Yuto arrossì e si affrettò a riempirsi la bocca per darsi tempo di pensare.

Quando finalmente ingoiò, alzò gli occhi in direzione di Hikaru.

“Beh, mi è passato per la mente il modo in cui tu... sai. Ti prendi sempre cura di me.” fece una smorfia, a disagio. “Onestamente, è stato Ryosuke. Ogni volta in cui gli dico qualcosa che hai fatto continua a ripetere quanto sia carino, o romantico, o gentile.”

“Come se Daiki non lo viziasse il doppio.” intervenne Hikaru, scuotendo la testa.

“Esattamente quello che gli dico di solito.” confermò il più piccolo. “Ma, comunque... ha ragione, no? Ti prendi sempre cura di tutto senza nemmeno pensarci, e io te lo lascio fare. Sai che non sono uno da grandi gesti o...” fece una pausa, non riuscendo a trovare le parole giuste. “Diciamo che non vincerò presto il premio ‘Fidanzato dell’Anno’.” fece un sorrisetto. “Volevo solo fare qualcosa di carino, per una volta. Anche se non ripaga tutto quello che fai tu.”

Hikaru lo fissò a lungo. Poi, inaspettatamente, rise.

“Oh, Yuto!” esclamò, prendendo il viso del più piccolo fra le mani e baciandolo. “Per essere così intelligente, sei un tale imbecille a volte.” scosse la testa. “Cosa credi, che quando ci siamo messi insieme ti abbia scambiato per una ragazzina adolescente? Lo so che non sei tipo da gesti romantici, e onestamente non m’importa. Faccio quello che faccio per te perché mi piace. Perché _io_ sono quello delle piccole cose, della colazione a letto e simili.” lo baciò ancora. “Mi piace prendermi cura di te, Yuto, e non ho bisogno di niente da te che tu non voglia darmi. Anche se dovessi smettere di venirmi dietro nei miei momenti di romanticismo, mi farei una ragione anche di quello.” gli disse, sorridendo e accarezzando il viso del più piccolo col dorso della mano.

“Beh, questo _volevo_ farlo.” ammise Yuto, indicando il vassoio. “È davvero soddisfacente. Lo sguardo sulla tua faccia quando ti sei accorto che avevo preparato la colazione... mi ha fatto sentire bene.”

“Vedi? È per questo che lo faccio. È assolutamente egoista. Farti felice nutre il mio ego.” scherzò Hikaru, spostando il vassoio da una parte e portando un braccio intorno alla vita di Yuto. “Lascia che Yama-chan dica quello che vuole. Posso essere carino quanto vuoi, ma tu hai senz’altro fatto qualcosa per meritartelo.”

Yuto ridacchiò, girandosi nel suo abbraccio e nascondendogli il viso nell’incavo del collo, lasciando lì una scia di baci.

“Non lo rifarò presto.” lo informò allora. “Ma la prossima volta in cui farai qualcosa per me, ti prometto che farò del mio meglio per esprimere quanto mi senta davvero fortunato a stare con te.”

Di nuovo, Hikaru voleva dirgli che non era necessario. Voleva dirgli che lo conosceva bene abbastanza da saperlo senza che lui dovesse fare assolutamente niente.

Che sapeva che l’amava e gli importava di lui esattamente quanto a Hikaru, che aveva solo un modo diverso di dimostrarlo.

Ma c’erano già state troppe parole, e Hikaru si sentiva così rilassato da non voler continuare a discutere.

Tenne il fidanzato stretto contro di sé, godendosi il momento di pace e concentrandosi completamente nella sensazione di stare insieme in quel modo.

Momenti come quello erano davvero tutto ciò di cui Hikaru aveva bisogno da parte di Yuto. Erano tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per essere realmente felice.


End file.
